


Day 15: Kiss Blocked

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Kiss BlockedDaichi just wants a kiss.





	

It was simple really. Daichi and Suga just wanted to kiss. And for some reason, the whole world was against wanting them to do that. Because if that wasn’t the case, then they wouldn’t be in this situation.

 

•§•

 

They tried for a kiss when they met on the way to school. But then Asahi came around the corner with a bouncing Noya at his side, and the moment was lost.

 

They tried again after ditching those two at the convenience store. They had just closed their eyes when the heard more noise, and out from behind them came Kageyama and Hinata, racing each other up the hill while ripping out mouthfuls of their meat buns. The freak duo ran straight through Daichi and Suga, breaking them apart and even causing Suga to stumble a little, his balance lost before he managed to pull himself up right. This slowed the others’ race and Hinata apologized profusely for nearly knocking Suga over, while Kageyama bowed to Daichi and apologized to him as well. After insisting that they were alright and that Hinata and Kageyama were not in trouble in any way, the two competitors trudged up the hill, downcast by the recent events.

 

Suga looked apologetically at Daichi, and he sighed, already knowing what Suga would ask and resigning himself to having to walk the rest of the way to school by himself. He waved his hand, motioning Suga to go on without him to comfort the first years. Suga smiled in thanks, albeit a little sadly, and ran ahead.

 

There was no morning practice today, Daichi couldn’t even kiss him before school started. Needless to say, he was getting irritated by the universe’s attempts to stop him from kissing his boyfriend. Asahi must have sensed his mood, because he stayed far away the entire rest of the day. At lunch break, he tried to sneak a cheek kiss to sate him till he could get a full make-out session, but even then someone had to ask for Suga’s specific help for math. It put Daichi in an even sourer mood.

 

During practice, he forced the team to push themselves more vigorously than usual. Suga was giving him exasperated looks all through the two hours they were in the gym, but Daichi couldn’t bring himself to care about the team at the moment when he was so frustrated. At this point it was almost comical to anyone else.

 

His reprieve came when the rest of the team just stopped. They stood there, giving the captain pained expressions and Ennoshita even held a reprimanding gaze. It was, surprisingly, Yamaguchi who spoke up, in a blunt tone no less.

 

“You guys should just kiss and get it over with already.”

 

Daichi and Suga startled and looked at him questioningly.

 

“Tsukki always gets like that when I don’t give him any kisses. All moody and snappy. It gets better if I just do it,” was Yamaguchi’s somewhat tired response.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki, but it’s true. I’m not gonna sugar coat it.”

 

With that said, Daichi took it as an invitation to finally get the good, solid kiss he wanted all day. And even if it came with a collective groan from the rest if the team, Suga’s smile and laughter against his lips was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ha sorry guys this was bad too. this is literally from a month ago and i cringe at my writing.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
